


宿醉part2

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	宿醉part2

1  
李东海有个秘密，只有金希澈知道。  
传闻中李东海半杯上脸，一杯晕眩，两杯就倒，很多人都拿这个和他打趣。每次他都脸红扑扑的，一副不好意思的样子。于是坐稳了两杯倒这个称号，尤其是对内成员，一开始普遍没人相信。  
在见识过他的醉后喵喵拳后，不得不感叹李东海真是拥有少女漫画女主角一样的设定。于是李东海仗着大家都相信他，喝两杯就肆无忌惮的捣乱撒泼撒娇，平时不敢做的现在什么都敢，反正大家都以为他喝多了。  
李东海以为自己这个秘密能保守到永远，直到有一次聚餐。他以为所有哥哥弟弟都已经喝的明明白白，便放肆的扛着李赫宰回家。  
在金希澈叫了后面那辆车跟上他的时候，他就清楚这位照顾他从小到大的哥哥，已经发现了。他也不拆穿，带着人回家，看着金希澈坐在出租车上傻不愣登的仰着，威胁似的瞪着对方，露出一个自己从小学到大的腐笑。然后就看到那位哥，和见了鬼似的指挥出租车调头跑了。  
李东海没费多大功夫把李赫宰就扛回自己家，把人丢在沙发上，给自己倒杯水，寻思着今天在哪里给自己加餐呢？  
等喝完水，李东海也敲定了地点，选择了自己最爱的地点。传统又不失浪漫的卧室。  
扒开对方衣领，李东海没费多少力气就让李赫宰硬起来。  
话说为什么他们是情侣关系，李东海还是这么热衷于把人灌醉？这和体位没有一点关系，主要是喝醉了的李赫宰，不会像平时似的如狼似虎，把自己干到哭着喊爸爸才停下。  
喝醉的李赫宰，会抽抽搭搭，可怜兮兮的叫自己宝宝，求自己停下。李东海这能忍？是男人就要go，于是在装醉的道路上，一去不复返。  
“呜呜…海海怎么脱我衣服啊。”你瞧，这不来了？小奶赫蜷成一个团，表情可怜兮兮，胳膊遮住自己上半身，眼睛还舍不得睁开。  
李东海吞吞口水，学着李赫宰平时诱惑自己的方式哄骗：“我们要睡觉呀，我们赫宰不想和海海一起睡吗？”’  
李赫宰睁开自己圆滚滚的眼睛，嘟着嘴伸着长胳膊：“抱抱。” 李东海心脏被狙击，附身赶紧把人抱在怀里，他的李赫宰也太可爱了吧？  
由于李东海满眼桃心，忽略了李赫宰脸上一闪而过的奸笑。这人得了屁股卖乖，眨巴着眼睛说脱了衣服我们不睡觉吗？  
李东海把头发扎成一个小马尾辫，免得头发一会被人压倒。李赫宰喝醉的时候大概是李东海最主动的时候，他先是吻了吻对方柔软的嘴唇，还沾着酒气，口腔内的温度高的烧人。  
反正李东海是被点燃了，体内有股邪火慢慢涌出，他脸颊泛红就好像喝了两杯米酒似的，抓着对方手腕放到自己胸口。“揉揉他…赫..”  
李赫宰很听话，不需要他再多言，抬着下巴望着他满是情欲的脸，手掌缓慢的在胸口按揉，大拇指不时隔着衣料摸索着挺立。  
李东海乳尖被他掐的难受，没过一会变成殷红色，他把手指放进嘴里润湿，解开自己的衣扣，熟练地掐住自己挺立的小樱桃揉捏。李赫宰学的有模有样，甚至比对方的动作还要粗鲁，最后直接上嘴咬住，牙齿慢慢的撕扯着，抬眼看人皱着眉，一副吃痛却享受的样子。  
“东海啊…什么在抵着我呢。”舌尖舔舐了乳头，挺跨蹭了蹭人变硬的肉棒，却没有什么进一步的动作。  
李东海很明白，喝多了的李赫宰像个一无所知的婴孩，需要自己一步步去引导。他深吸一口气，从对方身上起来，把自己扒个精光，却只给李赫宰脱了衣服。这是清醒时的李赫宰不知道的事，李东海爱惨了他若隐若现的肉体，尤其是是现在这幅趟坐在床上，分着腿上半身却穿着整齐的样子，又欲又禁欲。  
“宝贝什么时候戴个眼镜就好了。”李东海懊恼道，像是埋怨自己错算了一步，他跪在人跟前，伸着舌头舔了舔龟头，又用嘴唇慢慢包裹住，等到手里的肉棒硬的弯曲，才完全填入口里，鼓着脸颊抽动着，又忍不住的吮吸对方渗出的汁液。  
“宝贝…坐上来。”李赫宰忍不住了，他现在也不管李东海看不看得出来他也在装醉，燥热的动了动，抓住人胳膊。  
分身从嘴里抽出，李东海的嘴角挂着口水和液体的混合物。他伸着舌头舔干净，朝人挑眉，跨坐在身上，扭着腰对准了位置坐了下去。  
骑乘的姿势使得李赫宰的进入比平时深得多，李东海害臊，一般不愿意用这个体位。除非是打赌输了，又或是现在这个情况。李赫宰知道李东海喜欢这个姿势，因为插得又重又深，每次都能让对方尖叫着喷出水来，他也不说破，故意老爱赌这个，李东海次次都输给他。  
等体内的挺立适应过来，李东海前后摇动着腰肢扭动起来。他们第一次做的时候，以为要上上下下的扭动，李东海急的都哭了没有一点缓解瘙痒的快感，等他红着眼睛要人抽出了，前后动了下，正好翘着的肉棒划过他酥麻的敏感点，他几乎是用金厉旭那样的音域叫了出来。  
和人十指紧扣，前后摇摆着腰肢，一次次的挺立抽搐，直到腿都没得力气，前面的精液射的李赫宰满身都是。  
“赫宰啊…叫哥哥”李东海的恶趣味在这时爆发到了极致，也许是为了报复平时李赫宰的欺负，明明几个月的差别而已，这人在床上格外爱听自己闷闷的喊哥哥，这个习惯也良好的集成给了李东海。  
听着李赫宰奶声奶气的叫了句东海哥夹的我好舒服，李东海闷声一哼，射了出来。李赫宰门清儿，知道这个时候不能停，挺着跨就快速的操干起来。亏得他腰部灵活，他很多时候觉得自己腰不好和跳舞没关系，其实是操李东海操的。  
高潮的李东海后穴缩的紧紧的，掺和了两人的汁液，原本透明的液体在一次次打桩搬得抽插下变成弄白色，像精液却又没那么的流动性，松散的黏在两人交合处。  
李东海眯着眼，肌肤都变成了粉红色，后穴缴着人的肉穴一次次的缩紧，耳边都是李赫宰软声软气的声音。  
终于没了力气，李东海懒洋洋的倒在李赫宰身上，亲了亲对方嘴唇。这时的李赫宰很识趣的闭眼装睡。  
李东海舍不得拔出来，拨弄着对方的碎发，心里暗自想着，下次把李赫宰灌醉，要什么时候呢？


End file.
